The Violinist
by Ickleamykins
Summary: Jimmy, Kim, and Joey go to see Jimmy's sister preform, but something terrible happens when they are there.
1. Default Chapter

Things finally started to get back on track for Jimmy. He was finally able to go back to work after his accident on the job which happened four weeks ago on this date to be exact.  
  
He walked quietly up the stone steps and into the main part of the fire house. He was incredibly nervous. Sweat was protruding down his soft face. He knew he didn't have a reason to be nervous, but, he just plainly was. Jimmy reached the last of the stone steps, turned the corner and into the foyer. He put his bag down on the chair and headed towards the rest of the people. They were currently watching a basketball game. New York versus Minnesota State. Even Kim was watching, and she terribly hated basketball. He smoothly sat down on the couch beside Kim. Once he sat down, everyone looked up to see who it was!  
  
"Jimmy! My man!" Lombardo exclaimed. "Glad you're back. We've missed you. Well, maybe they've missed you!" he said jokingly.  
  
"Ha, very funny." Jimmy spoke, rolling his eyes slightly.  
  
For about an hour or so, they all talked about this and that. Finally, Jimmy asked Kim if they could talk in private for a moment. He had something he needed to ask her.  
  
"Kim, you know my sister Sophie? Well, she has this concert tonight, playing the violin. She would really like you to go." He questioned.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. I have Joey tonight although. Can I take him with me?"  
  
"Yeah. Joey would like that sort of thing wouldn't he? We should go get Joey around six then. The concert starts at seven." He explained.  
  
The rest of his shift was normal. It was mostly just tiny fires that they could put out in a couple of minutes. Jimmy was excited about seeing his sister again. They hadn't seen each other in a year now, and she was only sixteen. Everyone noticed that Jimmy was gloating. They just expected that he had a new girlfriend. He tended to do that every so often.  
  
Finally it was time to pick up Joey. Jimmy and Kim drove around the city in silence. Jimmy, of course, was thinking about the moment he saw his sister. He was nervous yet excited.  
  
They reached Kim's mothers house and they both went up.  
  
"My, my Joey you look gorgeous! All the girls will be after you!" Jimmy said jokingly.  
  
"Jimmy!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Joey said running into his fathers arms. Jimmy and Kim direly hoped that Joey didn't think that they were getting back together. Last time they all went out, Joey went parading around to his friends that his parents were getting married again. Needless to say, word spread from the youngsters mouths to their parents to which they called Mr. Doherty or Ms. Zambrano to congratulate them.  
  
"Daddy, are we really going to see Auntie Sophie?" he question, his dimples flaring as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, we are. Now Joey, when we get in there, you have to promise me something."  
  
"What daddy?"  
  
"When were there, you have to promise to be on your best behavior. You stay with one of us at all times. You got that buddy?"  
  
"Yes." Joey said absentmindedly stating out the car window.  
  
They had driven for what seemed like hours until the finally reached their destination. Each of them got out of the car, Kim grabbing Joey's hand, and they left to go into the building. The interior was spectacular. A thousand single Christmas lights lined the hallway into the performance area. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere. As each new family walked in, an awe took over them. Everyone was amazed.  
  
They each took their seats in the front row. They patiently waited for the performance to start. It was now 6.55 pm.  
  
Jimmy remembered a couple years ago when Sophie fell in love with the newcomer, Adam Gregory. She had envisioned one day playing her violin for him. "Jimmy, Jimmy, you just wait, I'm going to play for him one day. We'll tour around the world." She'd say. Jimmy never thought that it would never happen, but like Jimmy, Sophie was very determined. One day, while watching television, Sophie had saw a commercial on MTV saying that she could have the chance(if she was good enough)to play the violin in Adam's band. There were auditions held and she had indeed gotten the job. She had been touring Canada for the last two years. They finally started touring the States. It had been hard on Jimmy seeing his little sister gone for such a long time, but he was happy for her.  
  
Everything was going fine until something terrible happened. All of a sudden a random audience member stood up, reached in his pocket pulling out a gun. He aimed it at one person only, and took one single fire, then left the building. That unfortunate person was Sophie Doherty. She collapsed to the ground clutching her chest. Jimmy and Kim rushed up to see her, forgetting about their own son. Kneeling down, Kim was applying pressure on the open wound. She took over.  
  
"Jimmy, I need you to get something to put on this wound. A cloth would be good." But Jimmy wasn't listening. He was just staring at Sophie, gasping for air, fighting for her life.  
  
"Jimmy! Snap out of it. If you want her to make it, listen to me." Kim spoke sternly. She nudged him.  
  
"W-what? Oh, okay." He muttered, taking off his jacket to put on his sisters wound.  
  
In a few minutes, the paramedics arrived. It just happened to be Doc and Carlos?  
  
"What the?" Doc said once he saw Kim and Jimmy.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"This is his sister." Kim responded.  
  
At this point Jimmy started to cry. He couldn't keep it in any longer. He just sat there and cried until they had to transport her to the hospital.  
  
They waited for what seemed like an eternity at the hospital waiting for the results. Jimmy, crying the entire time. Kim had never seen him like this. She rubbed his back and consoled him, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"It'll be alright, don't worry." She said often, but Jimmy didn't believe her. Just then, a doctor came out.  
  
Authours Note: I hope this is alright. Please tell me if I should continue. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter two

Joey had come to the hospital in the ambulance as well. He was quiet the entire time; he was in shock. He'd never seen a shooting like that before. The worst part was it was a relative of his own. Joey was used to his father getting hurt, but he always knew that he would be alright. This was different; this was someone else.  
  
Jimmy was the worst out of everyone. How could anything like this happen to his only sister. His only little sister. He now had a habit of checking with the nurse at the desk if Sophie was doing alright every five minutes.  
  
Finally, after many hours of waiting, a doctor came out. He was still in his scrubs, but he didn't look like he was about to deliver bad news. He actually looked quite calm.  
  
"Mr. Doherty, your sister is out of surgery and is recovering. She'll be just fine. Lucky you and your friend were there at the scene, or she might not have made it. If you would like, you could go see her." He explained.  
  
"Y-yes," he said relieved.  
  
"Okay, please follow me," he said. "Now, when you see her, she won't look like she normally does. She will have a tube down her throat to help her breathe and there are iv's hooked up to her body," he said leading Jimmy into his room.  
  
He quietly walked in. The first glimpse he saw of her, he let out a loud gasp, then covering his mouth. She was so frail, so lifeless. He couldn't bare to see her like this. A tear rolled down his cheek as he sat down beside her, holding her hand and stroking it softly.  
  
"Come on Sophie, wake up. You're a strong girl." he said sobbing harder.  
  
Just as he was talking to her a man approached the bed making Jimmy jump a little.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Doherty, but may I visit her?" It was Sophie's new friend and band mate, Adam.  
  
"Sure. Sit here," he said, standing up and helping the subdued man into the chair.  
  
"Thanks, Mister."  
  
"Call me Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy walked out of the room, and into the lounge to get some coffee. He then went back into the waiting room where he found his mother, father, and brother. They had obviously arrived when Jimmy was in Sophie's room.  
  
"Mom, dad, Dan. . ." he said trailing off.  
  
His mom started to sob, and ran into Jimmy's arms. Jimmy tried to console her, but started to tear up himself.  
  
"Mom, please don't cry. Sophie's alright, mom please," he said rubbing her back gently. He sat there for a long time, the silence killing him. He looked down at his watch and realized that he started work in sixty minutes. He forgot all about it, and he still had Joey.  
  
"Mom, I have to get to work. Can you watch Joey until I get back?"  
  
"Yes, sure. I'll be here." She said hugging him goodbye.  
  
Jimmy left to go find Kim, finding her in the doctor's lounge, staring out of the window. They left the hospital and drove to the 55 together. When they got there, all of their co workers were sitting on the couch watching the game.  
  
"Jimmy . . . Kim, what are you two doing here? We thought you would stay at the hospital. How's your sister?" The Lieutenant said.  
  
"She's fine. I'm going to get ready now," and with that he left.  
  
He did his shift normally, only making a few mistakes, but that was expected. He returned to the hospital after his shift.  
  
"How is she?" he wondered.  
  
"Fine. She hasn't awoken but she is still doing good." His brother, Dan, said.  
  
He decided to spend the night there just in case anything new happened. Dan took Joey to Kim's to spend the night there.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. The next chapter will be longer. Shall I continue? 


End file.
